Time Never Waits
by Minstrel of Ages
Summary: [Oneshot] Setsuna is put on watch duty, only to run into a familiar traitor. Setsuna x Kratos. Sidestory to Angel Feathers. [Tales of Symphonia x Sailor Moon]


**(Author's Notes: I need to stop writing so quickly. Yet another oneshot. I'm not going to lie. I LOVE the idea of this couple. Next to Genis and Hotaru, I am in love with the couple that I made here. Not because I fangirl over Kratos like every single ToS female player, but because these two have a lot in common. You've got to agree with me here. And if you don't, that's alright too.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Sailor Moon.)**

**//. t i m e . i s . c r u e l .//**

_- m o v i n g . s o . q u i c k l y -_

The Time Guardian's job was difficult.

She had to make many, many promises. Some of those promises were bound to her life. If she froze time, she would be killed. If she distorted the time line, she would be killed. It was her destiny to watch the gate of space-time for eternity. She was granted long life to do her job. However, sometimes she regretted her duty.

Setsuna Meioh was only an alias. She was truly Sailor Pluto, the guardian of space-time. She was known for being alone, standing by the time gate with her staff. Her eyes always had an aura of loneliness about her, and only showed compassion when she embraced Chibiusa or talked with Michiru. Otherwise, it would only be about business.

The moonlight shone down on the campsite, where everyone in the group was sleeping. Setsuna had volunteered to go on the night watch while the group slept soundly. The campfire had died out, only having a thin trail of smoke floating into the dark sky. There were actually stars out, and they were shining along with the moon.

"They shine brightly, just like her." Setsuna muttered quietly as she turned toward Chibiusa. She was sound asleep, the priest Helios sleeping nearby. Their hands were entwined with each other, and they both smiled as they slept.

'_Small Lady has found her prince…I'm so happy for her._' Setsuna thought, smiling at this sight. She turned around, hearing Genis snore. Setsuna sweatdropped but continued to sustain her smile. It was strange how he often muttered the name of a girl he had never met. Helios had told her that he dreamt of Hotaru, despite the fact that she hadn't been rescued. Setsuna let out a sigh. Every member of the group seemed to have someone they could count on. Michiru and Haruka were partners, and usually left Setsuna out of their 'talks'. Rei and Lloyd were always fighting, but the relationship between them was obvious. Minako and Zelos were always flirting with each other, and Setsuna _swore _she caught them kissing back at Altessa's House. Setsuna groaned, burying her head into her hand. She stood up, walking away from the campsite.

She tried to think of something other than someone to be with her. She couldn't think about companionship. She was the guardian of time, destined to always be lonely. There was no one in the world that would stand by her while she watched over the door of space-time. Setsuna was far enough away from the group, but still within eyesight. She sat upon a hill, staring up at the moon.

'_Why must destiny be so demanding?_' she thought, staring up at the starlit sky. '_Everyone in the group is happy, and I am left here to sulk in the moonlight._' Setsuna thought. She sighed, her crimson eyes watering up.

'No. I musn't cry. I am the guardian of time, one who must watch her duty carefully. I must never be weak or defenseless. It is my job to protect the people I love…" Setsuna found herself saying this aloud. It wasn't like anyone was going to hear her. Well, she was wrong to assume that. Unknowing to the Time Guardian, she was being watched by a soft gaze. She didn't notice it, so she continued with her rants. She rested her head on her knees as she hugged them to her chest. She thought of every member of the group as she looked upon the sleeping travelers. Right away, she felt the absence of the one member that she felt the closest to.

"Kratos, where are you?"

The Time Guardian felt a connection with the mercenary. She wasn't sure why, but the mysterious aura around him felt similar to her own. He always seemed so solitary. _So alone like she was. _She knew well that Kratos had betrayed them. She didn't care. Kratos may had not been kind to the other members of the group, but their talks together kept repeating in her mind. She had always felt lonely before, but the absence of Kratos made her feel even more so. Why? She kept questioning herself.

"I don't have time for companionship…I don't have time for comrades…for compassion…I don't have time for…" she stopped as she felt a pair of arms embraced her body. She was silenced, frozen, and unable to do anything. Could it really have been whom she thought?

"Kra…"

"Don't." his voice sounded so refreshing to her ears. She hadn't heard it in so long. Setsuna let go of her legs, letting them drop to the ground. She didn't speak, just as he told her to do. She leaned against his arms, smiling. He spoke again, something she didn't expect.

"Despair is one step toward the darkness. Don't lose yourself, Setsuna." He told her. Setsuna nodded slowly, soaking up the moment in her head. She felt at peace…truly like she wasn't alone for the first time in a while. The Guardian of Time suddenly felt his arms let go of her. She turned around to see that he stood there, his blue wings shining in the moonlight. He lifted off the ground, floating above her. Setsuna wanted to chase after him, knowing he was going back to where he needed to be. She knew it would do no good, however. She looked at the ground, regretting her action of letting him go.

"Kratos…" she finally whispered his name, looking back up to see him go. It was always the same with him. Actions spoke louder than words, according to Kratos Aurion. And besides, he had his duties, just as she had hers. It was for the better good that he didn't know how she felt about him.

'_Even if he did feel the same for me, I would never be able to be with him. My duty…my destiny…is so much more important than love._'

But was it?

Setsuna had this battle all the time. What was more important? Love or duty? Guarding the Door of Space-Time, or finding happiness in her life? She wept, but she remembered the words of Kratos. "Despair is one step toward the darkness…" Setsuna muttered. She looked up into the sky, where she saw the distant figure of the angelic mercenary. He was looking at her…she could tell. As she caught him, he turned around and flew higher into the sky.

"Duty comes first." She knew that was what Kratos would say. Setsuna made her way back to the campsite, where she saw that Chibiusa was up.

"Small Lady?" Setsuna asked.

"Puu…" Chibiusa had witnessed what had happened.

"Go back to sleep, Small Lady. We must form more pacts with the spirits tomorrow." Setsuna told Chibiusa. Her voice was not harsh, but gentle.

"I saw what happened. Kratos really cares about you, Puu." Chibiusa told her. Setsuna froze. Chibiusa continued to speak. "And I know that you feel the same way. You two…you have a lot in common." Chibiusa explained. Setsuna sighed.

"Small Lady…honestly…" Setsuna blushed, and Chibiusa smirked.

"I know that Kratos is a good guy. He cares about you, no matter what side he's on." Chibiusa winked at Setsuna and laid back down next to Helios. Setsuna sat back down near the campsite, staring at the smoke trailing into the air.

"I know." She muttered quietly. A blue feather trailed down from the sky, landing on Setsuna's lap. She smiled.

'_I know._'


End file.
